There has been a substantial increase in the number of data centers, which may be defined as locations, for instance, rooms that house computer systems arranged in a number of racks. The computer systems are typically designed to perform jobs such as, providing Internet services or performing various calculations. In addition, data centers typically include cooling systems to substantially maintain the computer systems within desired thermodynamic conditions.
The computer systems housed in data centers are often designed and implemented with a focus on minimizing the temperature generated by the computer systems to thereby minimize the energy consumed by the cooling systems in dissipating the generated heat. In addition, the cooling systems are often designed and implemented in various manners to substantially maximize efficiency in the delivery of cooling airflow to the computer systems.
Although current methods and systems for substantially minimizing energy consumption in data centers are relatively effective, there remains room for improvement.